Blind
by LinandraEvergreen
Summary: As Scott and Jean grow closer together an unexpected event causes Scott to block Jean out. Can she help him in time? And will he allow her to help him enough to be able to save the X-men?
1. First Day Back

**Chap 1 – First day back**

It was the start of a new semester and for the new recruits – their first danger room session. They all huddled excitedly in a bunch, eagerly anticipating what would be waiting them behind the metal doors. Those who did know what lied in wait for them looked anything but excited.

'Like don't they ever give us a break' Kitty glared at the metal doors

'Kitty! We've been on a break the past two months, remember?' Jean looked over at the younger girl

'Well that's so not enough time to recover' Kitty continued her glaring

Jean rolled her eyes. In truth she wasn't much happier than Kitty. Danger room sessions were bad, but they were worse after a 2 month holiday.

'You're forgetting that it's Logan today on top of that'

Startled, Jean looked around. 'Scott Summers, don't do that!' she punched him playfully in the stomach.

He flashed her a lopsided grin 'I couldn't help it, you were really broadcasting your thoughts'

Once again, Jean rolled her eyes. 'You're surprisingly late Summers. First danger room session back, I thought you'd be queuing up'

It was Scott's turn to punch her. 'I was out staying with Alex, thought I'd stay on another night so came back early this morning'

'Scott, it's nine in the morning. Just how early this morning? If you fall asleep I'm leaving you behind' she muttered, turning once more to glare at the door.

'Nice to see you again too' he whispered in her ear before grinning and walking over to Kitty who had been impatiently waiting for her turn to greet him.

A few minutes passed in silence, all too tired to start up conversation

Loud footsteps broke the silence that had fallen around the students, most still half asleep. The new recruits peered curiously down the corridor whispering excitedly. The footsteps were getting nearer. Kurt let out a groan 'Logan'

Sure enough, a couple of seconds later Logan had marched down the corridor to where the students were waiting.

'Right' he growled, glaring around them 'For those of you who don't know me, I'm Professor Logan and while you remain at the Xavier Institute you'll be seeing a lot of me and the room in which we're about to enter'

'Too much' Evan muttered under his breath

'Keep talking Daniels' Logan spun around to face him

Evan groaned and buried his head in his hands

'For those of you who are new, I'll be looking to see what you're made of and to the rest of you I'll be able to see how much training you put in over the Summer'

Scott yawned loudly

'I'm looking at you Cyke' Logan stared intently at Scott who, like Evan, buried his face in his hands. Jean tried to stifle her laugh, but failed miserably. Logan turned his glare to her

'So, I'll start on Level 1 and move up. The aim, stay alive as long as possible' with that Logan marched off to the control room

'I hate these vones' Kurt raised his arms above his head stretching.

The huge metal doors opened and the students walked in, the newer ones desperately trying to hide behind the older x men.

_Here we go again _Scott tensed himself for the oncoming attack


	2. Danger Room

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. No need to rub it in....

A/N: Wrote this last night at 3am, lets just say I deeply regretted it this morning when I had to be up at 9am....

Thanks to Gossipgirl1221 for her review  I hope this was a quick enough update!

And to Lexer047 and SarahEllenCullen for subscribing!

**Chapter 2: Debriefing**

**By LinandraEvergreen**

Mayhem had taken over inside the danger room. As it was the first day back and indeed the first day ever at the Xavier Institute for the new recruits, most of the students hadn't gotten chance to learn control over their powers. Thus, when the panels on the walls of the danger room had slid back to reveal huge lasers, panic ensued. As it was only level one, the older x-men paid little heed to the lasers, indeed they found themselves more concerned about being hit by one of the younger students.

'Like, do you mind?' Kitty snapped as a one ran right through her, shivering in the process. The boy turned around, terrified expression on his face 'I...I'm sorry' he stuttered not concentrating on the 6 feet tall laser behind him. 'Hey! Watch it!' Scott yelled him. Too late the boy noticed. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Madrox, yer out" Logan's voice echoed around the room. The boy, still shaking, walked to the exit. A relieved expression on his face

"Evan? You come with Storm today?" Bobby slid down to where Evan was lazily letting his spikes loose on oncoming lasers.

"Aunty O? Nah, she's not arriving for a couple days anyway. Some top-secret work or something like that".

They both ducked as several balls of lava flew over their heads, straightening up it was clear who caused them. A young girl with long brown hair and matching brown eyes groaned "sorry, I can't help it"

All the new recruits save some of the braver ones failed to make it further than the first level, and the ones who did, didn't last long there. Soon enough only the older X-men remained

"Zey barley made eet to level two! Any bets on just ow angry Logan vill be?" Kurt vanished as a laser shot at him

Scott sighed "Really not the time Kurt" he spun around shooting down a laser that had come up behind him

Bamf! Kurt appeared above him "Vhy? Zis is still level 3 isn't eet! Zon't vorry chief, nothing can touch zee fuzzy one"

"Kurt!" Jean had just glanced over to where he was standing

Another laser had emerged from the floor right behind where Kurt was perched.

Scott groaned.

"Like Kurt, maybe you should join the new recruits training" Kitty laughed hysterically as Kurt stomped out the door.

Scott blasted through a laser aiming down at him and looked over to where Kitty was still laughing "Watch out Kitty!"

The same laser that had hit Kurt only moments earlier shot directly at her

It was Kitty's turn to groan "Like are you serious?" and with that, she stomped out of the room after Kurt.

"Right, lets move up to level four... Or is that too much for you ladies?" Logan's words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Lets try not to do anything stupid, Ok?" Scott looked around at the three other remaining X-men.

"Man, sensible is my middle name" Bobby straightened himself up

Jean raised her eyebrow wondering whether Scott's words were also aimed at her.

_You especially _he winked before turning around to face the oncoming attack

Behind him, Jean stuck out her tongue

"For God's sake Grey" Up in the control room Logan was loosing what little patience he had left

Ten minutes later and a heated argument between Evan and Bobby, Scott and Jean found themselves the last remaining students in the danger room. After they'd demolished a number of the Professors lasers, Logan's voice growled out through the speakers, all patience obviously gone

"That's it. Debriefing in five" and with that the lasers returned to behind the panelling and the lights went up.

"This should be fun" Scott muttered

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Debrief

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything....1 euro doesn't get you a lot....

A/N: So I know it's been a VERY long time. I'm incredibly sorry as I know how annoying it can be when people don't update their stories! But unfortunately school caught up on me...I'll definitely try to be better from now on though! Thanks to all those who waited patiently!

Read, enjoy and review! If it wasn't for those reviews I got for the last chapters I may not have written anymore - so you know what to do!

**Chapter 3: Debrief**

**By LinandraEvergreen**

The new recruits fidgeted nervously. Each of them trying to avoid eye contact with the man towering over them. The atmosphere in the room was very tense.

Logan stood at the top of the room, arms folded, glaring around at them. No one spoke, they were still waiting for the last two people to arrive.

Even the older students who had long past the stage where Logan could scare them into submission didn't talk. Of course, this was mainly due to the fact that both Kitty and Kurt were still sulking about their early departure from the danger room.

Evan was sitting on one of the couches, his eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply. Not missing any opportunity to annoy him, Bobby promptly kicked he in the shins. Evan woke from his stupor with a jolt, swearing loudly at Bobby.

Logan emitted a growl, unfolding his arms and taking a step towards the two boys. Fortunately for them, they were saved by the arrival of Scott and Jean. Logan stopped in his tracks 'You took yer time' he growled, turning on them. Neither Scott nor Jean said anything, knowing it was better to keep your mouth shut in these situations.

When he got no answer, Logan turned back to the rooms occupants 'Sit down' he said not looking at either of them. Jean quickly settled in an arm chair at the back of the room while Scott perched on it's arm rest.

"Well i was able to get a good measure of everyone this morning. And I ain't to pleased with what I got. If we'd been in real combat, there'd be no one left sitting in front of me" he looked ominously around the room.

"Pryde!" he barked suddenly, turning his attention to Kitty. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but until there's a considerable improvement, you're off the team" Kitty's face flushed bright red, he temper rising "That's like totally unfair" Beside her, Kurt was trying to stifle his laugh "That goes for you too fuzzy boy" Logan said rounding on Kurt "Vat! You can't do zat!"

A few of the new recruits sank into their chairs as Logan seemed to grow in height "Watch me blue boy. You're a liability to the team and I'm not risking someone's life by having you around"

Beside Jean, Scott sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this, but he knew as team leader it was about time he said something "Hold on there Logan. I think you're being too harsh. It is only our first day back after all" If looks could kill, Scott was certain he'd be dead. "You think Magneto waits to act until you've settled back into school Summers?"

Jean quickly came to Scott's aid "Logan, we're just saying that you need to cut us some slack. We'll be grand for the next session" Logan now aimed his death stare at Jean. "I'm in charge here, and until I'm satisfied, Pryde, Daniels, Drake and fuzzy boy here are off the team"

Scott sat up a bit "But that just leaves me and Jean! Two people aren't enough"

Jean opened her mouth to agree but Logan cut across her "We'll you'd better get this lot into training then. Hadn't you?"

* * *

Please feed my addiction to reviews! I promise there'll be a lot more JOTT and other characters to come once we get into the swing of things!

*Note* I'm not sure if you people use 'grand' the way Jean says it or if it's just an Irish thing!

Go raibh maith agat! (Thank you!)


	4. Dishes

Disclaimer: Despite my efforts I still don't own anything.....but we still have a good few more chapters to go. Maybe by the end.....

A/N : I can honestly say _doves1993 _If I had not got that review from you! I wouldn't have written this chapter anytime soon, but you spurred me into action *applause*

Once again, to everyone who's reviewed and subscribed :) I do know when you do one of these things and it does make me happy!

Read, enjoy and review! You know the drill!

**Chapter 4 : Dishes**

**By LinandraEvergreen**

Jean shook her hands vigourously, drops of sudsy water flying everywhere. There was still a mountainous pile of dishes to be washed but she didn't think her hands could take anymore.

Behind her, Kitty was perched on the counter, paying no attention. Jean shook her wet hands in her face, causing the younger girl to shriek. Kitty had conveniently done her nails moments before they were assigned dish duty. Therefore while Jean was scrubbing remnants curry off the plates, Kitty had been watching her nail-varnish dry.

"You could help you know" Jean raised an eyebrow at her, giving her hands one last dry with a hand towel. Kitty looked up at Jean, an exasperated expression on her face "Do you know how long it took me to do this?" She held her nails up for Jean to see.

"Five minutes?" Scott entered the kitchen, apple in hand. He hopped up onto the counter beside Kitty, who stuck her tongue out at him in response. "What do you want?" Jean said, more venomously than intended. Slightly thrown aback, Scott didn't know what to say, so he bit into his apple instead.

Jean sighed, throwing the hand towel beside the sink and leaning against the counter. "Sorry. I just really hate the open days, that's all. At least they're only once a year"

"Once too many" muttered Kitty who was still fixated on her nails, attempting to dry them quicker by blowing on them. Scott chuckled "Over reacting a bit are we?"

Jean glared, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know, how would he know? Kitty, slipped off the counter muttering a half-hearted goodnight to them and shuffling out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong Jean?" Scott looked at her his eyes furrowed behind his ruby glasses. She silently cursed him. He was so intuitive, and even more so when it came to her. She hated the open day because it reminded her about what she didn't have.

Parents walking, arms around their children, smiling and laughing. Many didn't seem to care at all that this was a school for mutants and that their child was one of these mutants. Deep down, Jean was jealous. Jealous of the proud looks on parents faces. Jealous of the love and support their children received. Then of course there were the parents who reminded Jean of her own parents.

They were the ones that barely left their car. The ones who dumped their child out, and with any good-bye were off. But Jean would never admit this. Never say it out loud, least of all to Scott. At least she had parents

She smiled at him. Even if she wouldn't let him help her, she appreciated that he'd always be there. "Nothing. Just tired, it's been a long day"

He sighed dramatically "Logan will be the death of me". And despite everything, Jean laughed.

* * *

I'm ever so slightly getting into the swing. The beginnings always the hardest!

Keep fuelling my addiction and don't hesitate the post some ideas for the story!

Go raibh maith agat!


End file.
